


We found Wonderland

by killiansprincss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Mild Smut, No Marian, Stuck in the past, Time Travel, bed sharing, continuation of cs movie, season 3b divergence, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killiansprincss/pseuds/killiansprincss
Summary: Inspired by the Taylor Swift song “Wonderland.”Trapped in the past after the Season 3 finale, Killian and Emma are forced to fade into the background as a newly married couple in a nearby village while Rumplestilskin works on the portal to send them back to the future.What challenges will they face in the past? After all, it is only pretending to be married, right?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	We found Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all! They say start the year as you mean to go on, and my plan for 2021 is to write more so I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Also a huge huge thanks to @captain-emma-jones for reading this over for me! I was going i insane after weeks of editing!
> 
> Happy New Year, may 2021 be better than the sh*tshow we just experienced!

_Set just after the CS movie. No Marian._

  
  
  
  


_We found Wonderland_

_You and I got lost in it_

_And we pretended it could last forever (ey, ey)_

_We found Wonderland_

_You and I got lost in it_

________

Emma and Hook had done it, they had finally done it. Snow White and Prince Charming had met and were now back on track for their true love story.

Now she had Hook had to go back to Rumplestiltskin and get him to open the portal to take them home. To Storybrooke. To her family.

  
  


Emma had realised on this trip that Storybrooke was her home. Not Boston or New York. Yes things were messy and dangerous in Storybrooke. But it was home. It was where her family was.

  
  


She had longed for a family for 28 years especially after the foster system failed her and after Neal abandoned her. But when the boy she gave up for adoption asked her to come home with her, it changed her life. Even if she didn’t believe in the curse at first, she knew it was a place she could eventually call home. 

  
  


She wasn’t scared anymore. For once, she was excited about the future and what it would bring. And Hook.

  
  


This trip had shown a side to him she hadn’t seen before. She knew he had feelings for her, and as much as she tried to suppress her own feelings for him, he was different this trip. He wasn’t pining for her or making his usual stupid flirty jokes. It was clear he cared about her family, he wasn’t selfish.

  
  


Kissing Other Hook was an adventure. But seeing _her_ Hook get jealous and punch the other him was even better. She could see in his eyes it was killing him that she was flirting with the other him, way more than she had with him. And she wasn’t going to deny that she enjoyed it. 

  
  


“You alright love?” Hook's voice pulled her away from her thoughts.

  
  


She smiles at him as they walk into Rumple’s Castle, “Yeah. Just excited to get home.”

  
  


“Well dearie it’s gonna be awhile before you can do that.” Rumples voice cuts through as they walk into the great hall.

  
  


“What the bloody hell does that mean Crocodile?” Hook asks, anger in his voice.

  
  


Rumple just laughs, “well it’s not just a portal that I could do easily for you. Time travel has never been done before, except for you two. It’ll take me around a year to create that portal for you two.”

  
  


“IM SORRY-A YEAR?”

  
  


“A YEAR?”

Both Emma and Hook's voices respond to this sudden realisation.

  
  


“You’re telling me, it’s gonna be a year, until we can go home to the future?” Emma asks, hoping she heard wrong.

  
  


“Were you not listening?” Rumple asks.

  
  


“So we have to stay here for a year while you figure out the stupid portal?” Hook looks angry, like he could use the dagger on Rumple so quickly.

  
  


“W-what about preserving the future?” Emma asks, she can’t stay here for a year. She can’t. 

  
  


“Well you’ve already messed up your parents timeline and they’re still on track. I have no use for you in my castle, so I’ll place you two under a glamour spell in a small little village where hopefully you’ll make little impact. After you’re gone, I can erase the minds of the villagers.” Rumple explains while Emma is still trying to wrap her head around staying here for a whole year.

  
  


“My parents just met and are on track to get married and have me. It’s around 2 years before I’m born and the curse strikes. The portal will be ready by then right?” 

  
  


Rumple just rolls his eyes at Emma. “I’m not an idiot. I say it’ll be a year, it’ll be a year.” 

  
  


“Then what the bloody hell do we do?” Hook slams his hand down on the table.

  
  


Rumple looks as though he could kill him, but he just laughs. “Well I considered keeping you here in my dungeon. But alas I already have my help. You two will be a newly married couple that just moved to this part of the land. You can work at the tavern or something, I don’t really care. I’ll be in touch when the portal is ready.”

  
  


“Married?” The two exclaim at the same time.

  
  


“Are you two having trouble hearing?” Rumple asks, rolling his eyes. 

—————

After probably an hour quarrelling with the Dark One about their arrangement, they’re transported to a small village and a hut that they guess they would have to call home for the next year. It had one large room, with one bed in the corner, a fireplace and what seemed like a stove to the left of the door and a few chairs by the table. It was small alright, and she had no clue how they were going to last a year in this place.

  
  


“You have got to be kidding me.” Emma says as she looks around.

  
  


Rumple laughs, “I'll be in touch when your portal is ready.” And vanishes a second later. 

  
  


The pair look around at their home. Seeing the one bed Killian quickly offers, “You take the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor or somewhere it’s fine.”

  
  


Emma shakes her head, “no way, you take the bed. I have slept in my car and much worse places before. You take it.”

  
  


Hook just laughs, “you really are a stubborn lass. Look, it’s big enough for the both of us. It’ll be fine as long as we stay on our respective sides, no use arguing. We’re going to be here a while, no use one of us being uncomfortable.”

  
  


Emma reluctantly agrees. 

  
  


The first night is the hardest, knowing she won’t see her family, Henry, for a whole year was a lot to wrap her head around. She had really enjoyed this trip when she wasn’t scared for her life, she had seen her parents fall in love and it made her finally understand what that meant, to be born of true love, the true love they had just witnessed.

  
  


And Hook. Or rather _Killian_ , she should get used to saying his real name. She couldn’t quite admit to herself that she was falling for him before this trip. It would be a lot simpler if they were going back to Storybrooke, she probably would’ve given him a chance, a date perhaps, and see where it ends up. But this wasn’t Storybrooke. It wasn't even her time. She couldn’t risk whatever they had, not when they had to rely on each other to get home.

  
  


The next morning, Emma wakes to find they hadn’t exactly stuck to their respective sides. Killian’s arm was around her waist and she had tucked her head into his chest. It looked very cosy, and to an outsider it would seem they were truly a happy couple. But they weren’t. 

Killian luckily wakes around the same time and, noticing the situation they’ve found themselves in, removes his arm and the two don’t say anything about the situation.

  
  


Except it keeps happening. 

Every. Single. Night.

____

The next few days were spent discussing what their story would be. They had decided that Killian had been discharged from the Royal Navy because of the accident where lost his hand, and they were used to travelling but now had to find somewhere to settle down as a newly married couple.

  
  


They found jobs, Emma as the barmaid in the local tavern, similar to the one where she flirted with Other Hook. Killian found a job working by the docks so that he was still close to the water, it was mainly cleaning and anchoring the boats, very different to his pirate days. But it allowed them to slip into the background, not being noticed by anybody and not making any drastic changes to the future.

  
  
  


“How was your day, love?” Killian asks as Emma comes through the door after a long day working in the bar.

  
  


Untying her corset, trying to get out of the horrible clothes she tells him,“Horrible. I hate it here.”

  
  


Killian looks up at his ‘wife’, “that bad?”

  
  


Emma sits down on the chair. “I had 3 separate men try to buy me a drink whilst I was working. I told them I was working, and that I was married and they still tried to touch me up.”

  
  


Killian chuckles, “I’m guessing they aren’t going to do that again.”

  
  


Emma smiles, “of course not. I hope they won’t be needing their fingers for a while. How was your day?”

  
  


“It wasn’t bad. Can’t say I don’t love being by the water but it’s not the same. Although Cassian said he and his wife want to invite us over for dinner one night this week. Said that he wants to see the wife I don’t talk about enough.” He explains, he knows how Emma feels about getting too close with the other villagers, but if they avoid them for too long it could end up much worse.

  
  


“You mean you don't talk about your incredible and very hot wife, all day every day? Why did I marry you?” Emma teases. Their relationship has been like this ever since they got stuck, flirting and teasing but never going any further. “I know we can’t avoid other people forever, it’ll only cause more suspicion, so I guess we can meet them for dinner this time.”

  
  


“If this dinner goes well, I will start to talk about my incredible wife some more.” Killian teases back, “about how she’s messy and violent and she snores loudly when she sleeps.”

This earns a laugh from Emma, but also a pillow thrown at his head as she changes out of her corset. She’s never complaining about fitting into jeans again.

~~~

A week passes, more shifts at the tavern and more sleazy drunk men who probably have wives and children at their homes. 

Emma earns 10 silvers and 15 bronze a week, Killain, 1 gold 9 silver and 12 bronze a week, which Killian told her is decent money, it allows them to feed themselves with food bought from the market, and buy more clothes which are not comfortable in the slightest. She hates the corsets. Luckily. She only has to wear them at work, the clothes she wears outside of work, whilst ugly and plain, are much more comfortable.

  
  


Emma wonders if she’s ever seen any of these villagers in Storybrooke, maybe they’re teachers or shop workers. Did they currently have a horrible life, and even though they’re cursed for 28 years, does it get better for them once they’re in Storybrooke? 

  
  


The day finally arrived that the two of them have to go to dinner with one of the guys Killian works with. And Emma is petrified, it was fine just the two of them going about their days and telling their story to those around, separately. But telling their story together, they’d never done this. Would they know something was up? Would they know they were lying?

  
  


Killian can tell she’s tense, so he takes her hand in his and brushes his thumb over hers over and over. He knows her, he can tell when she’s stressed and knows that this calms her. 

  
  


“It’s gonna be fine,” he whispers to her as they approach their friends home.

  
  


“Killian! So good to see you!” A blonde man opens the door, Cassian, Emma assumes. “Welcome, please come on in.”

  
  


Killain smiles and takes Emma’s hand in his as they walk through the door.

  
  


“May I introduce my beautiful wife, Emma.” Killian says gesturing to Emma who holds out her hand to shake, assured by Killian this was still the proper greeting in the Enchanted Forest.

  
  


“Emma. You are as beautiful as Killian has described. May I introduce my wife, Maeve.” Cassian smiles gesturing to a heavily pregnant woman beside him.

  
  


“It’s so kind of you to invite us into your lovely home.” Emma smiles, trying to keep her cool composure. 

——

The night is pretty simple, they go over the story of how long they’ve been here, Killians time in the Navy, mostly true stories of his actual time, just a fabricated truth to fit the time and their fake timeline. The food was pretty good for the Enchanted Forest, some type of meat, pork or beef maybe, with rice, beans and vegetables. It was okay, but Emma was really missing grilled cheese.

  
  


Cassian and Maeve are really lovely people. They discover Maeve normally works at the market, but picks up extra shifts at the Tavern that Emma works at to make extra money, but is taking time off due to her pregnancy. Emma wouldn’t call it Maternity Leave as she was pretty sure it wasn’t a thing in the Enchanted Forest. Maeve said she was convinced it was a boy, but Cassian was sure it was a girl.

  
  


“Have you two thought about children yet?” Maeve asks.

  
  


Emma almost spits out her water. “Um great question. Um.” She decides to tell a fabricated truth, make it more believable. “I had a son, when I was younger, before I met Killian. I lost him, and I don’t know if I will ever see him again.” Truthfully, she didn’t want to make up a lie about her and Killian, they were not married, they were not together.

  
  


“It's a cruel fate to fall pregnant when young and unmarried. I’m sorry to hear that. I wish you the best for the future.” Cassian tells her. She smiles, thanking that they didn’t ask any more questions on the subject.

  
  


But there was one story, one question that really fucked Emma up. It was asked by Maeve when she wanted to know more about their marriage.

  
  


“So how did you decide you wanted to marry Emma, Killian? I can tell you two married for love, did you plan a romantic proposal or was it a spur of the moment type thing? Cassian proposed to me with his mother’s ring, he took me to the market stall where we first met. I was selling grain and he kept coming back every day for more grain. After weeks of coming to the stall he admitted the truth. A few months later, he took me back to the spot we first met and said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Of course I said yes!” 

  
  


Emma looks over at Killian, hoping he has something to say. “You tell it so well Killian! He’s such a romantic my Killian!”

  
  


Killain looks at Emma and smiles. “So I lost my brother at sea years ago, and the only thing I have left of him is his ring. It’s kept me safe all these years, and when I met Emma I knew she was special. She didn’t like me very much at first, but I wore her down. She’s stubborn like my brother, so I knew I had to give her his ring. I took her down to the water, it’s not where we first met but it's where we both come when the world feels on top of us. Not much in my life has felt right since losing my brother, but Emma came into my life and she filled that void. So I took her to the water, got down on one knee and told her I couldn’t imagine my life without her. We don’t have much in terms of money, but we have each other and I think that’s enough.” 

  
  


Was he serious right now? Emma thought he would maybe change up the story of how he wanted to marry Milah or something, but that was far too descriptive and emotional for it to be a lie or a fabrication. He had clearly thought about it, a little too much, Emma thinks.

  
  


Maeve was practically crying. “That is a beautiful story. You two are lucky to have found one another.”

She was going to murder him.

  
  


“It was so lovely to meet you Emma, I love that I finally get to see the woman who keeps Killian on his toes. I hope we can do this again sometime.” Cassian says.

  
  


“Good luck with your child, I can see he or she will be brought into a loving house.” Emma tells them as they leave, not even looking in Killians direction.

  
  


____

“What the fuck was that all about back there?” Emma practically screams as they enter their home.

  
  


“What do you mean love?” Killian asks dumbfounded,

  
  


“Don’t play dumb with me _Hook_. The proposal story.” She uses his moniker, she’s angry with him, she’s pissed off.

  
  


“Touching didn’t you think? Really brought a tear to their eyes.” He smirks, he knows he’s winding her up but he doesn’t care. 

  
  


“You want to know what I think? I think someone’s getting a little too comfortable in this life, you know pretending to be married and all. I think someone is forgetting. We are not actually married! We are not from here, we do not belong here. You’re in love with me but I’m sorry, I don’t feel the same.”

  
  


“You want the truth Swan?” Killian said through gritted teeth. “Fine. Yes I am getting comfortable with this life, for once you’re not always yelling at me when I’m trying to help. I won't lie and say I don’t enjoy you flirting with me for once instead of it always being me. And I don’t believe for a second my feelings for you are one sided.” 

  
  


“What the hell does that mean?” Emma asks, the anger building up inside her.

  
  


Killian scoffs. “You know what I mean. When we were getting your parents together, at the ball. You looked at me different that night, like you were seeing a new side to me. You could’ve said something when we danced together over and over, but you didn’t. You got closer and closer to me over those 2 days, and when I rescued you from that blasted prison you acted like we were lovers and they didn’t question it. Ever since we found out we were stuck you’ve only been flirting with me more and more.”

  
  


“Because we are technically married. And it’s not flirting. It’s-“ Emma begins.

  
  


Killian moves closer, closing the gap between the two. She can practically feel his heartbeat as he looks into her eyes, “it’s what? Because I think you’re trying to ignore that gut feeling that you feel something for me. You don’t want to admit how you truly feel. What I feel. I’m not an idiot, you kissed me back in Neverland for a reason, and you felt something as I did. Bloody hell, I gave up everything for you Emma, I traded my ship to Blackbeard to get a magic bean to find you in New York even though you had no idea who I was. I-I” he couldn’t quite finish his sentence.

  
  


“You did what? Your ship?” Emma’s tone suddenly changes, “as in the Jolly Roger?”

  
  


Killian nods. “Aye. It was the only thing worth a magic bean.”

  
  


“You traded your ship for me?” She asks, still in shock. Nobody had done that for her before, he literally gave up his home for her. Everything he had. And she was a bitch to him.

  
  


Killian just nods. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think it important.”

  
  


His ship. His home. Killian traded his home to find Emma. She had no idea who he was, he didn’t know if the memory potion would even work, but he did it anyway. He came and found her, brought her home. 

  
  


Instead of saying anything Emma takes another step towards Killian closing the already small gap between them and captures his lips with hers. 

They both didn’t know how much they had been longing for this, it was similar to their first kiss back in the Neverland jungle, hot and fiery. It’s filled with passion and wanting. Killian breaks the kiss for just a second to move positions and when his lips are back on Emma’s small moans escape. For in this moment, in this kiss, nothing else mattered. They forgot about their argument, about the angry screams and cusses from before. All that mattered was each other and that they were together now. 

  
  


Emma wraps her legs around a Killians waist as he leads them over to the bed. Suddenly only having one bed and having to share didn't seem like such a problem. 

  
  


The moans escaping from each other’s lips were getting more frequent and louder with each kiss. These enchanted forest clothes were a lot harder to remove than modern ones, but Killian was happy to oblige the removal of the dress. 

“God's you’re beautiful.” Killain says taking in the sight of the almost naked Emma.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Emma tells him. She wants him, she needs him. 

Killian happily obliges, kissing her lips and her cheek and her neck leaving marks that will need covering up tomorrow. He sucks on her neck and leaves hot kisses down from her neck down her body, paying close attention to her breasts and then her stomach and inner thighs causing her back to arch and more moans start to escape. 

“Killian I need you please.” Emma better, she wanted him.

  
  


“You’re sure?”

  
  


“Yes please. Please.”

  
  


/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After that night of pleasure, they never had to argue over the bed or awkwardly untangle themselves in the mornings. The next few months are spent exploring each other’s bodies every night, and finding out new things about each other every day.

  
  


Their relationship took a turn from pretending to be real and pretending to be in love, to not being so pretend anymore. They fell into the routine of a happily married couple. 

There was also something else magical about that night. It seemed Emma’s magic had returned. Sparks flew that night in one way or another. It was electrifying. 

___

  
  


“Hmm something smells good.” Emma says as she walks through the door after another horrible day at work.

  
  


Killian comes out from around the corner and presses a kiss to her lips.”I’m glad you’re home. I made you a surprise for dinner.”

  
  


“You know I hate surprises.” She whines

  
  


Killian chuckles, “I promise you are going to love this surprise.”

  
  


Emma sits down at the table as Killian puts a blindfold on his ‘wife’. “Whatever this is it smells good.”

  
  


Killian removes the blindfold as he pieces the plate of food in front of her,

  
  


“Is this?” Emma asks as she sees what seems to be a grilled cheese in front of her.

  
  


“My attempt at an Enchanted Forest Grilled Cheese. I went to the market and got the finest bread and the best cheese imported from Agrabah. I then made it into a sandwich and heated it up. I couldn’t figure out how to make the onion rings, which you so enjoy too, but this is the best I could do.”

  
  


“You did this for me?” Emma is shocked that he did this for her, he didn’t have to, but he did.

  
  


“I know you’re missing home, I can’t go to Granny herself and ask her to make you one, but this is the next best thing.” Killian gives her a smile. It wasn’t to get points or anything, he did it because he was really enjoying their time together but she was always talking about Stortybrooke, so he thought he’d bring a little bit of it to their home.

  
  


“Oh.My. God. This is incredible.”she says as she takes a bite “I love you.”

  
  


Realising what she just said, they’re both taken aback. 

  
  


“Slip of though don’t worry I’ll pretend you didn’t say it.” He says awkwardly scratching behind his ear, a sad tone in his voice.

  
  


“No. No, I meant it. Sure it was a slip of the tongue but I don’t regret saying it. Killian, I love you.” She finally admits. “I didn’t admit how I was feeling for the longest time, but you stayed with me and helped me through it all. You didn’t have to come find me in New York but you did, you didn’t have to help me make sure my parents met but you did. You even became my fake husband so that we can slip through the cracks until we can go home.”

Her walls were slowly coming down each day she spent with Killian. He wasn’t running away, and Emma didn’t want to run when it all became real either. And for each wall he crashed through, she didn’t feel the need to build another.

“Gods I’m so pleased to hear you say that Swan.” Killian grabs her by the waist and spins her around, releasing laughter from Emma. “I love you too Emma. So much.” 

  
  


_______

_So we went on our way_

_Too in love to think straight_

_All alone, or so it seemed_

_But there were strangers watching_

_And whispers turned to talking_

_And talking turned to screams_

  
  
  


Emma and Killian had been in the Enchanted Forest for around 10 months, hopefully Rumplestilskin would keep his word and have the portal so that they could go back to their world in 2 months time.

  
  


10 months in the Enchanted Forest, and Emma was still not used to the clothes or the food. Cassian and Maeve had invited them round a few more times, and this time they didn't need to lie about their relationship or their feelings as much anymore. The two of them had welcomed a baby girl, and Maeve had returned to work at the tavern, so at least Emma was no longer alone in battling off the creepy men.

  
  


Although, Emma couldn’t completely control her magic so there were times it spiraled out of control and she had hoped nobody would notice it was her. There was one time she was pouring drinks, it was a really busy shift, and she accidentally made the barrels explode and beer went everywhere. It took a lot of effort not to laugh at the beer that practically drenched the guy that had been trying to touch her up all shift. 

  
  


“This happens all the time, don’t worry about it.” Maeve tells Emma as she grabs a rag to start cleaning up.

  
  


Phew. She got away with it. For now.

Except it kept happening.

Emma didn’t know why or what was happening, but her magic was uncontrollable.

  
  
  


“It’s happening again, I don’t know what to do.” She confides in Killian. She knows he will want to help, and not just because it will keep their secret safe.

  
  


Killian trusts her, he knows her magic is never intended to harm anybody. “Why does it keep happening at work, you don’t seem to have outbursts at home.”

  
  


“I feel safe at home.” Emma admits. “When I’m with you, I feel safe, I can pretend it’s just us and the rest of the world doesn’t exist. When I’m at work I get nervous because you’re not there and I have to do it all alone, keep up appearances. You’re so much better at it than I am.”

  
  


“I have something for you then.” Killian says as he pulls a chain from around his neck, with a cool silver ring attached.

“Wow, wow wow.” Emma’s heart suddenly starts to race, she loved Killian, but if this ring was his way of proposing they were moving way too quickly.

  
  


“Calm down Swan, I’m not proposing.” He realises he should have led with that before pulling out a ring. “You know I’m a survivor, and this ring is why. It belonged to my brother, a better man than I am. It’s kept me safe all these years, and now it’s going to keep you safe. At the very least it’s a reminder that you’ve got a smouldering piercing eyed pirate at home who loves you.”

  
  


She kisses him and smiles. Her smile is so bright, nobody has ever cared or loved her the way Killian does, and it’s kind of scary, but Killian hasn’t left her, he stuck by her and she’s slowly realising that being in love, especially with Killian, is nothing to be afraid of. “I love you too.”

  
  


Now when she was at work and felt her magic or became overwhelmed, she would hold the ring on the chain, and breathe. She would think of Killian and how they would be going home soon. 

______

For the first couple weeks after clinging to the ring, Emma was fine. Her magic did become slightly overwhelming but she took the ring and held it for a few seconds, thought of Killain, and she was fine. 

  
  


But then their story started getting poked at. 

  
  


“Where did you say you came from again?” A girl at work would ask.

“Crestbourne, just north of here.” Emma says, hoping the subject will change soon.

  
  


“Crestborune? Isn’t that South?” 

  
  


Emma plays dumb, “Right, I meant South. Sorry my head is spinning today, too much rum after work last night,”

  
  


Killian experienced the same thing. 

“You say you were in the Royal Navy Jones?” Someone at work would ask.

“Aye, me and my brother. Under King Elijah.” 

“Only because I have a friend currently in King Elijah’s army, and he hadn’t heard of a Jones in that army for over a hundred years.” 

  
  


Killian didn’t know what to say, he didn’t expect to be caught out like this. So he just laughs and says, “Well I guess I didn’t make much of an impact if nobody remembers me.” It’s the best he can do.

  
  


That night at home, Emma and Killian discuss their situation. 

“What do we do? Go back to Rumple? Work for him for the next 2 months?” Emma suggests, despite the fact that she doesn’t want to do this, maybe they had no choice.

  
  


“No. Absolutely not. I still don’t trust the Crocodile. If we go to him now before the Portals is ready- who knows what he’ll do with us?” Killian had every right to be afraid, especially as this Rumpelstiltskin was not the Mr. Gold they could threaten in Storybrooke.

  
  


Emma was worried, how much longer could this go on? “Then what do you plan we do?”

  
  


Killian takes Emma’s hand and pulls her in for a kiss. “We’ve come this far together. As long as we stick together, we can wager any more storms that come our way.” 

  
  


Emma can’t help but smile at his sea analogies. But he was right, they had survived ten months together without any complications, they just needed to survive 2 more. As long as they were together, they could do this. 

____

The next day Emma heads to work with Maeve, they both have an afternoon shift and she appreciated the company. Poor Maeve is working 3 days at the tavern and 4 days at the market. She and Cassian can barely afford clothes for their baby girl who is growing every day. Emma wishes she could tell her that it gets better, and that soon she hopefully wouldn’t have these problems. She’s pretty sure all jobs in Storybrooke pay a decent living wage. 

  
  


“What’s happening up there?” Emma asks Maeve as they see a crowd start to form outside the tavern. 

  
  


“I’m not sure.” Maeve looks equally as confused as they approach the growing crowd.

  
  


“WITCHES! BURN THE WITCHES!” They hear.

  
  


Oh no. No. This was not good. 

  
  


This wasn’t like Storybrooke, people didn’t always accept magic here. And if they found out about Emma, who knows what they would do to her.

  
  


“I know there’s a witch here. Strange things have been happening, I know magic when I see it.” A man with a pitchfork says. Emma recognises him as a regular. A regular who likes to touch the girls that work there.

  
  


Emma’s heart is suddenly racing. Last night she made the barrels explode again. She tried to think of Killian and his ring, but she heard the name ‘Henry’ and her emotions, and therefore her magic was spiralling. The lights flickered before they cut out immediately and goblets started to shatter-despite being made of a heavy duty material. 

  
  


Maeve looks at Emma, “Go. Go now before they find you.

  
  


Emma gives her a confused look, “what do you mean?”

  
  


In a quiet voice, she tells her, “I know you have magic. I see it, but you can’t control it. You would never use it to hurt anybody, but they don’t know that. Go now, escape while you still can.”

  
  


Emma gives Maeve a hug, “Thank you.”

  
  


“I know you don’t belong here. So I hope you can get back to wherever it is.” Maeve whispers.

  
  


Emma nods, Maeve was smart. “Things will get better. I promise.” Before she runs away back to their home.

  
  


Bursting through the door, she sees Killian taking a nap, he’d been working a lot more shifts lately, in his attempt to slip through the cracks. 

  
  


“Killian! Wake up! Killain! We need to get out of here. They know. We need to find Rumple. I don’t care that it's only been 10 months. I need to be safe. I can’t do this anymore.” She’s rambling, Killian can’t understand what she’s saying.

  
  


“Swan calm down. What’s going on?” Killian asks, in his half sleep state.

  
  


Emma takes a deep breath and explains the Witch Hunt going on outside the tavern and how Maeve knows she has magic, and has given her a head start. 

  
  


“THE WITCH LIVES HERE! I'VE SEEN IT!”

  
  


Suddenly there’s a pounding on their door. Emma and Killian look at one another. “Swan if you have a way of getting us out by magic, do it now.”

  
  


The door breaks down and there’s a crowd of angry villagers with pitchforks and spires, “There’s the witch, I’ve seen sparks and white fog coming from their house time and time again. She’s practising magic.”

  
  


“Killian I can’t control it, I don’t know how to get us out.” Emma whispers, panic setting in, her fists are glowing, letting the angry villagers know they’re right about their assumptions.

  
  


“Swan. Look at me.” Killian says, using his one hand to turn Emma’s face to his.”Your magic is inside of you. I understand you can’t control it, but I’ve seen you do it before. You can do this, I believe in you.”

  
  


Emma takes Killians hand in hers and thinks hard about what she wants. She wants to get home to their family. Killian has been by her side through it all, he’s been her rock, she thinks of his ring and how much she loves him. She feels her power, and focuses on escaping.

  
  


Her fists glow brighter, and a second later they disappear in a puff of white smoke, and appear into the great hall of Rumple's Castle.

  
  


Emma opens her eyes to see the results of her first time really using her magic.

  
  


“You did it Swan!” Killian wraps his arms around her. “You’re bloody brilliant you know that!” 

  
  


Emma breathes a sigh of relief as she hugs Killian. She did it, she actually did it. 

  
  


“You wield in magic. I’m impressed.” Rumples' voice tears them from each other’s thoughts about what just happened.

  
  


“The villagers found out about us lying. And we were at the centre of a witch hunt. Is there any way the portal can be ready early?” Emma is practically begging, which she never thought she would. This Rumple was far less likely to help them than Gold. 

  
  


The Dark One just laughs. “Oh I haven’t been working on the portal.”

  
  


“Please tell me this is a joke.” Killian half laughs, hoping it wasn’t true.

  
  


Rumple raises his eyebrows, “I don’t joke. I’ve been working on a memory potion for myself. I already know too much about the future, can’t know anymore.”

  
  


Pressing her lips together to stop her from wringing her hands around his neck, Emma simply asks, “so how do we get home?”

  
  


“With this.” He says as a wand poofs into his hand. 

  
  


“I don’t understand.”

  
  


Rumple rolls his eyes at Emma. “You have proven yourself powerful enough these past few months, you are the only one who can replicate the spell that brought you here.”

  
  


“So you’re telling me, these past 10 months have been a test? That we didn’t need to make up a fake life and live here?” Killian asks, anger building up. 

  
  


Rumple laughs. “Of course it was a test! You needed to prove you were powerful enough. And like I said, there was no use for you in my Castle, I already _had_ help.” Emma notices the Castle isn’t as clean as it was 10 months ago, assuming Belle had been captured by Regina by now.

  
  


“I’m gonna kill him when we get home.” Emma whispers to herself.

/\/\/\/\

  
  


Rumple poofs them into the basement, or the dungeon of his Castle, filled with what was most likely the most dangerous magic and weapons.

The glamour Rumple had put them on had vanished, and they were back in their other clothes, Emma’s leather jacket, her armour was back on and she felt somewhat safe. The wand felt heavy in her hand, it was powerful magic, also likely dark magic if it were able to replicate any spell or curse. 

  
  
  


“How do I do this?” She asks Killian.

  
  


“You’re the magic one Swan not me.” His tone was cold, what was up with him?

  
  


“Are you okay?”

  
  


“Fine. Just eager to get home.” He says looking around at the magical objects

  
  


Emma lowers the wand and turns to face Killian. “What’s wrong with you?

  
  


Avoiding her gaze, he simply says. “Everything changes when we’re home.”

  
  


Emma furrows her brow, “What’s changing?” She grabs his hand and forces him to look at her. “Killian, what is going to change?”

  
  


“Us, Everything. Your feelings for me. It was nice while it lasted.”

  
  


“You think I’m going to leave you when we get back home?” She asks, slightly hurt that he would even think that.

  
  


“I’m a Pirate Swan. You think your family of royals and heroes are going to accept me?” Killian was afraid of going home, it wouldn’t just be him and Emma anymore.

  
  


“Killian, I love you. And that’s not going away when we get home. I don’t care what my parents think, you have stayed with me all this time. You have a mark in the hero column.” She kisses him, letting him know that while things will be different, things aren’t going to change between them.

  
  


As she kisses him, the wand In her hand begins to glow white. Holding Killians hand tight, she raises the wand in the air and thinks of home, and her family.

  
  
  


“You did it Swan.” Killian says, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, looking at the golden shimmering portal which had opened. 

  
  
  
  


“Let’s go home.” She says as she places the wand on the table and grabs Killians hand as they jump into the Portal.

/\/\/\/\

They come through the Portal with a bump. Storybrooke. They’re home.

  
  


“We did it! We’re home!” Emma can feel tears coming from her eyes, she didn’t know when she would see home again.

  
  


“ _You_ did it Swan. You’re bloody amazing.” Killain says picking her up and spinning her around, the same way as when Emma told him she loved him.

  
  


“Let’s go. Let’s go find our family.” Killian could almost cry at the way Emma said ‘our’, they may not be married anymore, but she still loved him and they were in this together. Whatever they face next, they face it together.

And so they walk hand in hand to Granny’s to find everyone.

  
  
  


In Storybrooke, only a matter of days had passed, thankfully they hadn’t missed almost a year. But she did miss the official name ceremony of her baby brother, Prince Leo, named after Snow's father.

  
  


“So you’re Princess Leia?” Snow asks, as they flick through Henry’s book to find Emma and Killians adventure now in it.

  
  
  


Henry chuckles, “Nice alias Mom!”

  
  


“I guess that means you’re finally one of us. A fairytale princess at last.” David says as he muses the picture of Emma and Hook dancing together at the ball.

  
  


“So what happened after that? You were there almost a year? What was it like? Did you slay a dragon, or get caught in the ogre war?” Henry asks, wanting to know all about her Enchanted Forest adventure.

  
  


Emma rolls her eyes, “Sorry Kid, no dragon slaying or ogres. Gold, or uh Rumple. He wanted to test us, test my magic. So we had to pretend to be a married couple living in a small village out of sight, and I had to work in a tavern for 10 months until my magic returned and I was the focus of a witch hunt.”

  
  


“Witch Hunt?”

“Married to Hook?”

  
  


Her parents clearly had different reactions to her story.

  
  


Emma just laughs, “It was a scary experience all right. But I couldn’t have gotten through it without my ‘husband’. It wasn’t so bad, but I’m so happy to be back at Granny’s, I missed her onion rings.” And she gives Hook a knowing look that causes them both to smile at the memory.

  
  


“Wait-are you two?” Henry asks realising the looks and smiles his mother was sharing with Hook.

  
  


Emma doesn’t quite know how to react, she wasn’t ashamed, but her family didn't know Killian like she did.

  
  


“I’m happy for you Emma. Really.” Snow says, holding out her hands to both Emma and Hook.

  
  


“I guess the Pirate isn’t so bad, as long as you don’t hurt her I’m happy.” David fights the urge to say something worse, but in all honesty he was happy for Emma.

  
  


“Does this mean Hook can teach me how to sword fight?” Henry asks his grandparents with a grin on his face making Emma smile.

  
  


Her family was reunited. She wasn’t alone anymore. She had a family who loved her and wouldn’t leave her. It may have taken time, and a curse, but it was worth it. Henry didn’t bring her to Storybrooke to break some curse, he was bringing her home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! And Happy New Year again!!


End file.
